The present invention relates in general to hose assemblies. More particularly, the present invention pertains to hose assemblies configured to accurately maintain the temperature of a process fluid as it is conveyed between the exit of a temperature conditioning system and the point of dispense or application.
Fluid viscosity changes as a function of temperature. This is often an issue when fluids are used in manufacturing processes. Variations in viscosity, caused by variations in ambient temperature and/or by factors such as friction, shear, etc. inherent in the process itself, can create issues with the outcome of the manufacturing process. It is therefore often desirable to include some means of controlling the fluid at some pre-defined optimal temperature in order to assure its performance in the associated process. This can be important in a number of manufacturing processes, including but not limited to, delivery or application of materials at a specified temperature.
Modifying the temperature of a fluid is generally performed using a suitable heat exchanger that treats the fluid prior to delivery in the associated process. These heat exchangers are often bulky and rigid and commonly located at some distance from the actual point of use or delivery in the associated manufacturing process itself. The heat treated fluid must then be conveyed to the point of use through pipes or hoses. During this transport from heat exchanger to the point of use, the process fluid is exposed to ambient temperatures. These ambient temperatures may be different than the desired process temperature. The thermal gradient set up between the exterior of the transport pipe or hose and the ambient air will cause an energy transfer between the two. This results in a change in temperature in the process fluid before it reaches the point of use. While insulation can slow this rate of change, it cannot stop it. The change in process fluid temperature is a function of the U-value of the conveying pipe or hose, the temperature differential between the process fluid and the ambient air, and the transfer time between the heat exchanging means and the point of application. It is desirable to provide a process and/or a device that can address, correct and/or prevent/minimize positive or negative thermal deviation as fluid transits that conveying pipe or hose.
In many situations, the thermally regulated material is one that is dispensed within a tightly defined temperature range. In various dispensing applications, the material flow is interrupted between depositions. The material flows during the dispensing operation and then stops while a new part is indexed into position for the next dispensing cycle. This starting and stopping of flow can extend the time that the process fluid is exposed to ambient conditions. In the case of breaks or lunch periods, pauses due to upstream constraints in the process, or breakdowns requiring maintenance, these stoppages of flow can be extended and the resulting changes in temperature of the process fluid can result in a number of dispenses that do not meet the require specification while the path from the heat exchanging means to the point of dispense is purged.
Past developments and configurations have proposed that the conveying piping to be encased in an insulating sleeve configured to contain thermal transfer fluid in order to minimize the thermal gain or loss. In many systems the process fluid must be conveyed via a flexible hose either to accommodate motion in the dispensing process or maintenance of the dispensing system. This is common in both manual and robotic applications. Jacketed fluid conveying piping and hose configurations that have been proposed to date have some drawbacks in certain applications. Thus it would be desirable to provide a construction that eliminates voids and air pockets that exist between the thermal fluid transfer tubes that are present in many jacket configurations. It is also desirable to provide a highly flexible fluid conveying conduit with thermal fluid transferring conduits.